Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
Semiconductor light-emitting devices include light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or the like, and are seeing widespread use in various fields as light sources due to a number of advantages thereof, such as lower power consumption, higher luminance levels, longer lifespans, and the like. Semiconductor light-emitting devices generate light having various wavelength bands by using energy generated through electron-hole recombination.
Accordingly, in order to improve efficiency of a semiconductor light-emitting device, it may be advantageous to increase a probability of electron-hole recombination. Recently, research into increasing the probability of electron-hole recombination of a semiconductor light emitting device by forcing electrons and holes to be confined in an active layer of the semiconductor light emitting device has been actively conducted.